Nuestra primera Navidad en Familia
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Vamos niños que se nos va hacer, tarde debemos de tener todo listo para la cena de año nuevo además tenemos que cooperar con mamá, para la que la cena todo un éxito bien ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer, verdad así que niños manos a la obra hablo su padre lo que los niños asintieron y luego se fueron a donde se encontraban su madre, Feliz ¡año nuevo 2018! Pokeshippers nwn.


_**One Shot**_

 _ **Nuestro primer año nuevo en familia**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping 2017~**_

 _ **Bienvenidos sean a un año nuevo más terminamos el 2017 e iniciamos con ganas el 2018 vamos a ver que cosas nuevas nos traerá este año nuevo en fin y cómo sea esté será una pequeña secuela directa de unos de mis fics titulado Un Corazón Herido en fin sin más parloteo iniciamos la historia.**_

 _ **Lest go playing roll .**_

 _ **Como siempre les digo cursiva es el narrador, negrita cursiva lo que narra el personaje.**_

 _ **Comenzamos.**_

 _ **Vamos niños que se nos va hacer, tarde debemos de tener todo listo para la cena de año nuevo además tenemos que cooperar con mamá, para la que la cena todo un éxito bien ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer, verdad así que niños manos a la obra hablo su padre lo que los niños asintieron y luego se fueron a donde se encontraban su madre.**_

—Bien niños ya es momento de terminar de preparar todo para la cena de año nuevo el año ya casi se acaba además tenemos muchas cosas por hacer pero tenemos muy poco tiempo para estar listos así es que no debemos de perder más tiempo y seguir con las preparaciones mientras yo iré a buscar a su padre para que me ayude con las decoraciones y la comida, dijo su madre muy alegre al ver a sus retoños.

—Entendido madre nosotros nos vamos a encargar de hacer todo lo demás para que esté lista para en la noche de año nuevo y desde ya les deseamos a ti y mí papá un feliz año nuevo y espero que todas sus metas se les cumpla de verdad son nuestros más sinceros deseos para este año nuevo, para ustedes dos que muy pronto estaremos celebrando.

 _ **En donde estará mi querido esposo espero que, esté muy bien me preocupa que no haya venido a verme para que me ayudará con los preparativos él sabe más que nadie que siempre somos puntuales, además esté es el ejemplo que les queremos inculcar a los niños y en ese momento lo veo con una hoja y un lápiz en su mano y entonces le dije que hacía con eso a lo que me contesto qué ya le dirá.**_

—Mira es que estaba escribiendo para dar un discurso para recibir el año nuevo pero enseguida te voy a ayudar con los preparativos de la cena además podemos hacer unas cosas antes de continuar con las cosas para para celebración, comentó su esposo.

—Me parece ¡Genial! Tu idea mi amor, replicó su esposa.

—De nada cariño.

 _Ya avanzada la cena de año nuevo y ya con el discurso otorgado por el Maestro Pokémon ya lo que quedaba para celebrar el año nuevo era muy pero muy poco y todos los sabían entonces en ese momento ya estaban por iniciar la cuenta regresiva para despidir el año viejo y recibir el año nuevo y todos comenzaron a contar la cuenta regresiva._ _ **Falta 10 segundos para el año nuevo iniciamos. 10,09,08,07,06,05,04,03,02,01,00 y todos gritaron.**_

— _ **Feliz año nuevo 2018.**_

— _ **Feliz ano nuevo niños**_

— _ **Feliz año nuevo Mamá y Papá**_

— _ **Feliz año nuevo Ash te amo mucho, comentó Misty.**_

— _ **Feliz año nuevo Misty, yo también te amo, comentó su esposo.**_

— _ **Feliz año nuevo gritaron a todo el mundo y los demás celebraron el inicio de otro libro para escribir en el.**_

 _ **Y así la familia Ketchum inicia un año nuevo juntos ya casados, cómo Dios manda espero que este fic sea de su total agrado.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes cómo la serie pertenece a: Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo está historia la hice para entretener, al público nada más ya que solamente la creé por diversión**_ _ **.**_

 _ **N/A: bien espero poder volver a re subir la historia antes del 31 de Diciembre del, año en curso y no se preocupen que muy pronto subiré mis actualizaciones pendientes como por ejemplo ABCARIO Pokéshipping Me enamoré y otras historias más sin más que decir se despide de ustedes su amigo.**_

 _ **Pokéshipping Fun2017**_ __

 _ **Editado: 31/12/17 Hora: 02:05 PM.**_


End file.
